1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic clamping nut for mutual axial clamping of two workpiece sections or machine parts, in particular, a collet and a chuck, comprising an annular housing engaging one workpiece section or machine part, at least one pressure chamber arranged in the housing and filled with hydraulic medium, a pressure screw screwable into this chamber, and an annular pressure area provided in the housing and connected to the pressure chamber, with an annular piston engaging the other workpiece section or machine part axially displaceable in the annular pressure area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known hydraulic clamping means of this kind (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 52 873) comprise a clamping member which is connected to the annular piston and is pushed under the effect of the hydraulic pressure out of the annular housing. It is, therefore, not possible for two workpiece sections or machine parts arranged directly in the clamping means to be clamped together, but rather a separate counterstop is required for the part to be clamped.